


Samuel More Like Samantha

by MessengerAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, Eventual Romance, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Sam Winchester, Sam won't be a chick for the whole thing, Slow Build, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerAngel/pseuds/MessengerAngel
Summary: The witch they meet on a hunt doesn't take kindly to Dean's words and goes to hex him but Dean dodges and in turn Sam is hit instead.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 37
Kudos: 74





	1. You're a chick?!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any grammar mistakes. :)

"Got you now, bitch!" Dean shouts at the witch he's got cornered, Sam stood close behind having his gun aimed and ready. 

"You've been calling me many names tonight. You seem like the type that degrades." The witch spoke eloquently while looking to Dean.

"Yeah, well. You look the type to sacrifice babies and do blood rituals in the moonlight." Dean pointed his gun to her head. "Any last words, whore?"

"Yes, just a few." Before either brother could react she spoke a spell in an ancient language unrecognizable to the brothers, they both took aim but whatever spell she was casting made a shield around her. Dean shot anyway to test if his witch-killing bullets could penetrate but it just ricocheted right off. They both ducked when the bullet came shooting back at them, Dean turned to give Sam an apologetic shrug.

"Dean!" Sam eyes became wide, Dean quickly turned toward the witch and jumped back just in time to miss the hexbag the witch threw his way. Instead it hit Sam square in the chest, the hexbag split open on contact and radiated a crimson vapor. Coughing as the the smoke entered his lungs, Sam hit the ground hard as he started convulsing. Dean rushed to his side grabbing his brother's shoulder worry mixing with anger. 

"What'd you do to my brother?!"

The witch eyed them both before shrugging. "That was supposed to be you on the floor."

"Stop the spell or you die!" Dean raised his voice as well as his pistol, he had it ready to put one right between her eyes. 

Sam shook with violent tremors, his bones making horrible noises. The sounds of bones popping out of place, he was writhing in pain as small whimpers escaped his lips.

"NOW!" 

"Even if I help you, you'll kill me after I fix your brother. Besides you'll still learn a lesson this way." 

"You're going to save him or I torture you until you do!" Dean snarled as he charged her.

A flick of her wrist and he went flying across the room knocking him unconscious, she ran past Sam who was groaning in pain on the floor and she was gone long before Dean could regain consciousness.

"Dean." A foot kicks his leg. "Dean!"

His eyes are trying to open but whose voice is that...

"Dean!" Another kick.

A woman's voice? Dean slowly opens his eyes to see a face he doesn't recognize. How does she know his name? "Who-" Dean didn't care right now, he could ask her questions later. Now he just needed to find Sam so he shoved past the stranger running over to where Sam was last on the floor.

"SAM!" He's running around looking in the rooms.

"Dean!" The woman gave him a bitch face and crossed her arms, Dean looked at her. She's doing an awesome impression of Sam right now too bad he couldn't tell Sam that since he couldn't find him. As Dean was about to go back to looking he turned back to the stranger, wait those clothes are way too big on her and isn't that what Sam was wearing...

"Sam?"

"Yeah, and please don't laugh." Sam pinched his brow looking very annoyed. 

"You're a chick?!" 


	2. Why are they all lacey and pink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs new clothes and Dean makes it not very easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna use he/him/his still when referring to Sam even though he's a she right now. Hopefully that's not too confusing. X'D

"Really, Dean?"

Dean doubled over in a fit of laughter, leaning onto a nearby wall to stop himself from falling over. He wiped the tears that formed and tried to stop laughing but he made eye contact with Sam and it started all over again.

"Dean! Come on this isn't funny! We need to fix this!" Sam moves his arms to up and down his new body.

"Oh-no it really is!" Dean breaks his laughter to add "Hey, Sammy. Your outside finally matches your inside."

"I'm not a woman on the inside, Dean." Sam bites back.

"Could've fooled me."

Sam huffed. "In case you forgot this was supposed to be you not me!" 

Dean scratches his neck. "Oh, you heard that..." 

"Yeah, she also said something about teaching you a lesson." 

"I still don't get what she meant by that." He said with a shrug.

Sam pondered a moment trying to piece together what her motive could be. "She seemed upset at your use of language."

"What? Bitch? I call everyone that, you included."

"You also called her a whore, Dean."

"All witches are whores!" Dean paused shaking his head putting his hands up in defeat. 

"Whatever let's just get out of here, we'll track that witch down and get her to fix this."

"I don't think we can track her, I mean the spell she used on me changed everything about my body. My voice, I'm shorter, my hair grew longer; everything about me is different! She probably used an equally impressive spell to keep us off her scent."

"So, what give up the chase. Let her go?"

"What- no. I'm just saying that we should go to the bunker and there should be something on this spell and a way to track her down, then we can hunt her down."

"Alright, to the bunker then." Dean grabbed his car keys out and was walking toward the staircase, he paused when Sam wasn't following.

Sam was holding his pants up as he walked slowly behind. He lets out a frustrated sigh. "I hate myself for even saying this but I need to buy some clothes that fit. Who knows how long I'll be like this."

Dean surpassed a laugh as he left the house and Sam behind, he knew if he looked back at Sam he'd lose it again and piss off the princess.

* * *

"You really got to try this stuff on?" Dean can be heard from the other side of the dressing room door.

"I'm only trying on the jeans." He snapped back.

Sam slipped into a pair that finally fit, he let out a of sigh relief. That was the fifth pair he tried on, he was glad to be done. That was until he caught his refection in the mirror, he was still half bent over and his cleavage was in full view. "Shit." He bit his lip, this was going to be painful...

"Hey- Dean.."

"Yeah?"

"C-could you grab me a...uh-bra"

"What? Are you serious?" Dean chuckled. "Are you sure you're not trying to live as a lady?"

"Dean." Sam's tone could he heard loud and clear from the other side.

He relented. "Alright, what size?"

"I don't know, just grab a few." Sam sat down on the dressing room's chair. He was utterly exhausted, he put his face in his hands trying to calm his nerves. He jumps at the knock at his door. 

"Got your goods."

"Thanks." Sam cracks the door open and sticks his hand out, when a whole bunch of bras are placed in his hand.

"How many did you grab?!"

"One of every size."

"Uh-Dean, why are they all lacey and pink?" 

Loud laughter broke out and Sam couldn't help but laugh a little himself. This whole day has been a mess but finding some joy out of it is better than not. "Are you done messing around now?"

"Yeah, here." Dean put a few plain colored bras in his hand, he took them and closed the door back. 

Sam struggled to latch it, it only took him about ten tries until he finally got it. Just to take it right back off again because it was too tight, next size up it is...

After the excruciating process that is shopping was over, they made their way back to the car. Sam threw the bags in the backseat, getting into the passenger seat was a lot easier for him now being below six feet tall, he hardly had to maneuver his body at all.

"Man, I hate shopping."

"Tell me about it." Sam laid his head back against the headrest, maybe if he fell asleep now he'd wake up to find that this whole day was just a nightmare.


	3. Meet my sister, Samantha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Castiel look into a way to reverse the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I find writing Castiel so hard? X'D
> 
> https://angelalovell16.tumblr.com/image/627426985540567040  
> /Also might have drawn a female Sam to go with my fic. X'D
> 
> -Edit- Changed the last paragraph up since I didn't like it. x.x

Pushing the bunker's door wide open Dean shouts for Cas to come over, while Sam wasn't too far behind him, he carried his bags in and placed them on the table. He leaned against it and waited for the angel to arrive and then he'd have to put up with more humiliation for the day.

Castiel made his way over and he stopped in place his face took on a puzzled look, he was looking from Dean to the strange woman that stood next to him. The woman looked very familiar...

"Meet my sister, Samantha." Dean grinned and moved his arm as if he were doing a presentation and Sam was on display.

"What-Come on. Really, Dean?" He glared at his brother, and moved away from the table, he had been leaning on and opted for fidgeting with his shirt sleeve. The distraction was making this a little easier.

"Sam?

"But-first, could you tell Jack about this? I've been embarrassed enough today as is."

"What's been so embarrassing?"

Sam gave an attempt at a smile."Everything." 

"Of course, I don't mind." 

"Thank you."

* * *

Sam went over the bookshelves and began digging up old tomes, some were covered in years of dust which brought out a couple sneezes from him, he wiped off most of the dust to save himself from sneezing later; carrying them over and placing the ones he'd gathered onto the libraries table he took a seat and got to work.

  
Sam was only a couple pages into his first book when Castiel returned. "I told Jack, he was curious and wanted to see for himself but I steered him against it."

  
"Thanks for doing that, Cas." 

  
The angel gave a nod and took a seat beside Sam. "How's the research going?"

  
"Slow." Sam slide some the tomes over to Cas, they both got to work in peaceful silence. Anytime they were hanging out. Sam noticed he was a lot less tense, and sure enough his shoulders soon relaxed and he found himself enjoying himself for the first time since he was hexed.

  
A few hours in and Dean comes in with beers, he offers them to both Sam and Cas. They take them with a thanks and get right back to work. Dean says he'd help but he was too tired from the drive. Sam knew it was just an excuse to get out of research but he didn't say anything as Dean left for his room.

  
Stretching out on his chair he let's out a long yawn. So far they've found nothing. Absolutely nothing...

  
"Sam." 

  
"Y-yeah?" His voice was hoarse, he cleared his throat after hearing himself speak.

  
"Could this be it?" Cas pointed at a page, the spell-work covered a whole page and seemed very complicated. 

  
"Let me see." Sam quickly read over the page, he stopped at one part in it. "Can't be reversed?" Sam's eyes shot up to look at Cas. 

  
No way he could stay as a woman for the rest of his life, he had nothing against women but he just has always been a man he couldn't just stop being one now. 

  
"Sam, keep reading." Cas put a soothing hand on his shoulder which did calm Sam a tiny bit.

  
"The hex lasts as long as the caster's intent is completed." Sam ran his fingers through his hair, and let out a sigh. "Back to the lessons again."

  
"Yes, so that means Dean needs to learn something and then this spell will break. This is good news, it should be easy to find what lesson she wanted to teach."

  
"I think I know what this lesson is. Dean is a dick to most women and she wanted him to get to know what it's like to be one, something like that. How can he learn through me though..." Sam leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "This is the worst possible outcome."

  
"What how so?" Cas tilted his head.

  
"When's the last time he ever listened to either of us? Now imagine we tell him he needs to change how he treats woman." Sam knew this was going to take a lot of work trying to get Dean to change wasn't going to be easy.

  
"Sam, We'll figure it out." The angel offered a gentle smile he placed his hand back onto his shoulder. 

  
"Well at least we know what we gotta do." Sam let out another yawn, his eyes felt heavy as well as his limbs.

  
"You should get some sleep."

  
"Yeah, you're probably right..." Sam stood up and went to gather his bags, Cas was putting away the books when he walked back to head to his bedroom. "Oh-before you put those away could you look into tracking spells? We need to find this witch before she does any more harm."

"Of course." Cas brings the books back to their place on the table, he sits them down with a heavy thud. Taking his sit back down he continues his research.

"Thanks for helping me with research and for putting up with me. I know I'm not the best company right now." Sam laughed a little more to himself than anything.

"It's no problem, Sam." Cas moved away from the page he had been reading. "You were not unpleasant."

"Oh...that's good then." He rubbed his neck and cleared his throat. "Um-then goodnight, Cas."

"Goodnight, Sam."


	4. You want to hunt while I'm still like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to deal with your problems is to go hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while. :') Mostly because I forgot where I wanted to take this story, but I think I've gotten my train of thought back! :D

Sam entered the kitchen, Dean was already eating his breakfast and his plate was piled high with eggs and way too many pieces of bacon. He greeted his brother and went to get his own plate he went for pancakes and just a cup of coffee, he took a seat across from Dean and took a small bite.

"How was research last night, find anything? Dean spoke through his mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"We found out what spell she used." Sam tried to refrain from making a disgusted face as he watched his brother shovel more food into his mouth.

"Good, what do we need for the spell?"

"This spell is different only once the purpose of it being cast is completed, will I change back. Until then I'm going to stay like this..." His voice was solemn. "So you've got to learn whatever she wanted to teach."

"What kind a stupid spell is that?"

"Yeah, I know..."

"So did you find out what she wanted me to so badly learn, that she had to go some back-assed way about it?"

"I'm assuming it's about how you treat women."

"What? Seriously?"

"I read about the hex and it said it's a transformation spell so that means she could've changed me into anything, but she chose a woman; I'm just guessing here but that's all I got..." Sam shrugged as he took another bite of his pancakes.

"Yeah-but how's this about women? I treat them fine."

"Obviously, not to the witch."

Dean huffed and stuffed some more food into his mouth. "Have you looked into tracking her down yet? I'd love to finish that bitch off."

"So far nothing on that, Cas is still looking into it." Sam was just nibbling at his pancakes at this point, he wasn't feeling very hungry so he just put his fork back onto his plate. Instead he focused on finishing his coffee. 

"It seems like I'm gonna stay like this for a while..." He doesn't know where to go about reversing this spell, how is he supposed to learn anything when Sam was the one hit with this hex. He feels discouraged and his face must show this because Dean soon speaks up.

"Hey-I know a great way to cheer you up!"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Take a look at this." Dean slide over a newspaper, the article spoke of a few mysterious deaths from a few states over. From the looks of it it's probably a vampire nest.

"You want to hunt while I'm still like this?"

"Yeah! What's you being a lady got to do with hunting? Besides the best way to work out your frustration is by beating up things." 

Sam finished his coffee after one big gulp. "Alright, I'll go pack."

After he went into his room and gathered all his things he was missing something and he realized he didn't buy any formal clothes. He refused to go buy clothes with Dean again, he would just poke more fun at him and he didn't want to deal with that again.

So instead he to went searching through all the rooms dressers and any storage closets. Their had to be some formal woman's suits somewhere in this place, right? After looking through too many rooms to count he finally found some, even if they were outdated he didn't care. He folded the dress suit and stuffed it into his bag with everything else.

Just a shower then he'd be ready, god was he dreading that...

* * *

"Sam?" Castiel knocked on Sam's bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Sam had just gotten out of the shower and was still dripping water droplets everywhere as he quickly threw on some clothes.

"I think I may have found a tracking spell that would work."

Sam opened his door and ushered Cas in, he walked over to his desk and flicked the light on to read over the page easier.

"This could definitely work." Sam smiled and thanked Cas once again for helping him out.

Cas's eyes landed on the suitcase on Sam's bed. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Dean found something to hunt. Pretty sure it's just a vampire nest. " Sam said as he threw on the one new jacket he had just bought, the tags still hanging off the side he tugged them off and tossed them into his trach bin.

Sam looked up to meet Cas's eyes he looked worried. "What is it, Cas?"

"Is it truly wise to hunt while your still under the effects of this spell?"

"It should be fine, the spell hasn't given me too much trouble so far, plus Dean has my back if things get dicey."

"Okay. Just be careful, Sam." Cas's worried look hasn't left but he seems a bit more at ease at the mention of Dean watching his back.

"Always." Sam smiled and patted Cas's shoulder as he passed him leaving his room.

"I'll let Jack know you'll be back soon." Castiel spoke as he followed Sam out of the room.

Sam felt bad for not going to see Jack yesterday but now that's he's cooled off he wanted to see the kid. "I'll come along, we can tell him together." The angel smiled and nodded.

A single knock and Jack was opening his door to greet Cas. "Hello." Then his eyes landed on Sam and his expression became puzzled, he looked a lot like how Cas did when he saw him the first time.

"Sam."

"Hey..." Sam rubbed his neck and smiled. "I'm working on fixing this so I won't be like this much longer, hopefully."

"Even if you stay like this it wouldn't be so bad, you look nice. Even Cas-"

"Jack, we came by to let you know Sam and Dean are going on a hunt." Cas spoke up before Jack could finish his sentence.

"Yeah..." Sam looked back and forth between them, giving them a strange look. "We should only be gone a few days."

"Oh- alright."

"Bye, Jack. Cas." Sam nodded to each of them as he turned and started toward the garage. 

"Be safe, Sam." Jack smiled and waved as Sam left his sights.

"Cas?"

Castiel turned to look at Jack. "Why didn't you want me to tell Sam you found him beautiful?"

Cas hesitated for a moment. "I don't want him to think I only find him beautiful because he's a woman now."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Dean shouted at Sam from where he was leaning on his Impala.

"Had to hunt down a formal suit." Sam shrugged as he opened the trunk and threw his stuff in.

Dean shook his head an amused expression on his face, he walked over to stand next to Sam. "You know the best part about you being a lady, Sammy?" 

Sam glowered and didn't answer, but Dean continued anyway. "You have to look up at me again." He grinned. "How's it feel?"

"Awesome." Sam deadpanned, he got into the passenger seat. "I'm so glad you're enjoying this."

Dean laughed as he pulled out of the garage and started toward their destination.


	5. Looks sketchy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampire investigation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter!! :') I was drawing in Inktober so that took all my time. X.X

Dean pulls the impala into the parking lot of of an old rundown motel. "I'll check us in."

Sam nods and goes to the trunk to gather all their luggage, he struggled a little with the weight of it but he just ignored his muscles protesting and walked over to meet Dean as he lead them to the room. 

"Oh, I ended up getting us separate rooms." Dean said as he dangled the second room key in front of Sam. 

"That's probably a good idea." Sam took it and handed over Dean's duffle bag.

"Well-Night, Sammy." 

"Night."

They both went into their own rooms, Sam felt a little out of place walking into a empty motel with only one bed for himself. He needed the privacy now but it still made him a little uneasy, he was so used to sharing a room with Dean on their hunts. 

Sam threw his bag onto his bed, putting on his t-shirt and sweats after brushing his teeth and he got under his covers. Soon he was falling asleep only waking when his alarm was blaring. He groaned as he turned it off, getting dressed in this dress suit which was...definitely old fashioned; It fit so that's all the mattered in the end.

Sam quickly brushed through his hair, fixing and styling it was much harder when it was long like this, he ended up just giving that up and made his way to Dean's room. Dean answered after a few knocks and was already ready himself. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." 

* * *

"So the most recent victim was Julia Watts, she was found in the park it says cause of death was a stab wound on her neck." Sam paused to add. "They ruled the death a homicide..."

Dean nods along. "Sounds like a vamp to me." 

"Yeah, probably more than one too. The victims have all been different ages and sexes and killed all over town."

They soon arrived at the morgue after a quick breakfast along the way, they made their way in and flashed the coroner their badges, Sam made sure that he didn't get a good look at his since it still was a picture of him as well him.

"I'm Agent Hetfield." Dean pointed to Sam. "and this is Agent Bloom."

"What can I do for you?" The doctor spoke as he wiped off his glasses and quickly put them back on again.

"Yes, we'd like to see the body of Mrs. Watts."

"Oh- what a strange one that was..." The doctor walked over to the mortuary cabinets, he opened one and pulled back the white sheet covering Mrs. Watts and sure enough she had a bite mark on her neck. 

Sam leaned over to get a better look at her neck wound. "Was her blood drained?"

"As a matter of fact it was...how'd you know-?" The coroner covered her back up, then glanced up at Sam. "We kept that out of the report."

"We've just been following this killer for a while now." Dean cut the doctor off before he could ask anymore questions. "Thank you, that'll be all." He waved him off as he turned to leave.

"Thank you." Sam nodded and followed Dean out. "Well, it's vampires." he whispered at his brother's side.

"Yep, this'll be a breeze then."

* * *

  
Dean pulled off into a fast food joint. "What? You're hungry again?"

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy." 

"Growing horizontal." 

"Bitch." Dean grinned as he went inside to order. 

"Jerk." Sam shook his head but smiled.

Dean soon returned with his paper bag full of greasy food, he got back into the driver's seat and took out his burger and and took a bite. "I got you a salad."

"I'll eat it later." Sam's eyes didn't leave his tablet as he scrolled through news articles trying to find any information that would help with their case.

"Find anything?"

Sam looked up from the website he was currently reading. "I've been doing some more digging and get this; all of the victims had a bar they frequented. Mrs. Watts frequented this bar called 'Hegg's Corner'. We should head there next." 

"Alright, hopefully the bartender knows something." Dean turned on his favorite rock station and he pulled out of the parking lot but not before taking another bite of his burger and popping a couple fries in too for good measure. 

* * *

"This is the place?"

"Looks sketchy..." Sam looked over at the bar from the passenger seat, the place was in downtown and off on it's own in a back alley it made it appear foreboding. The only light in the area was from a single dim street light and the neon sign that flashed 'OPEN'.

"Perfect place for vamps to hunt."

Sam nodded and they both stepped out and made they're way over to the bar, they entered the bar to find it full of bikers and only a couple women, everyone appeared to be in their forties or fifties. Not the kind of bar you'd expect the victim to be in she was much younger, Sam glanced around the room and everyone was already staring at them they definitely didn't blend in with this group.

"Let's get this over with, Dean." Sam felt like everyone was looking mostly at him and he hated it. 

"Don't like the attention?" Dean smirked as he went straight for the bartender to ask questions. Sam rolled his eyes and quickly walked with Dean, trying to ignore all the eyes on him.

"Hey, I'm Agent Hetfield and this is Agent Bloom. We're looking into the murder of Julia Watts, when was the last time you saw Mrs. Watts?" Sam handed him a picture of her over for him to look at as he took a seat across the bartender, Dean sat down next to him.

"She was here often, she mostly sat alone and drank the night away and always left how she came in. Alone." The bartender slide the picture back to Sam.

"She didn't leave with anyone the night she disappeared? Are you sure?" Dean spoke in a accusing tone trying to get anymore information out of him or to see if he was hiding anything.

"I saw her leaving and no one was with her, she must've been attacked outside." He shrugged.

Dean nodded along, they were getting no where so far. 

"We appreciate your help." Sam smiles and goes to leave with Dean but he gets a sharp pain in his stomach. 

"Hey-I'm gonna use the restroom real quick." He whispers to Dean quickly and makes his way to the restroom. Dean watched as most of the men in the room eye's followed Sam as he left.

"I'll wait then." Dean sat back down, he didn't want to leave Sam in this place by himself for even a second the people wouldn't stop creeping on Sam mainly, though a couple of them we're giving him the stink eye. "Hey, I'll have a beer."

"Sure thing." The bartender filled his glass and slide it over, Dean got to quick work on downing the glass before Sam got back. "So that partner of yours is hot, too bad she dresses like my grandma." 

Dean huffed and glared at the man. "He--uh-She is already spoken for plus she's got a kid." 

"Damn.." The bartender took Dean's empty glass and went off to clean up, Dean was irritated at him and the whole bar for treating Sam like a piece of meat. 

Sam came walking back from the restroom with a discouraged look on his face. "What's wrong?" Dean stood quickly, looking his brother over. 

"Period..."

"Period?"

"Yep." Sam just left the bar and didn't want to wait for the realization to hit Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's any mistakes and I'll fix them. ^.^
> 
> /Also poor Sam like always... XDD I'm evil.


End file.
